1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an article carrying bag and means for removably attaching the bag to a bicycle and more particularly to such bag that is particularly suited for carrying books and similar articles used by students and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous article carriers for bicycles made in the form of wire baskets mounted either on the front handle bars or on opposite sides of the rear wheel. Although useful, such devices add significant weight to the bicycle and are frequently large and bulky.
Another form of bicycle carrier is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,795 and involves a cumbersome and complicated structure for mounting a canvas or fabric suitcase-like bag to the rear of a bicycle.